


Veil

by Citruline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruline/pseuds/Citruline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>Beware this night for the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest.</i>”<br/>Those had been unsettling words said by the old woman, her weathered face and ancient eyes looking at them in a contemplating way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Veil

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> **A/N:** Quick Samhain fic that I wrote and dedicate to my dear Natsu/Gray enablers, C and H. ^^ Hope you like it, girls. ^^  
>  This is unbetaed so any mistakes are my fault.  
> Feedback would be highly appreciated.

“ _Beware this night for the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest_.”

Those had been unsettling words said by the old woman, her weathered face and ancient eyes looking at them in a contemplating way.

The team had gotten two rooms at the Inn when they realized that they had lost the train and so would have to be stranded in the village where they’d made their latest mission for the night.

They had huddled in the girls’ room and were talking in hushed tones – that might be a bit unusual for them but the whole village seemed to have this solemn air about that made them get goosebumps for no good reason. It was an unsettling feeling that permeated the whole team.

Erza and Lucy were sitting at the table, looking out the window as the conversation had calmed down, the high of achieving the mission – though it hadn’t been anything much – had faded and so the strange atmosphere was falling over them, sticking to their skin like disgusting slime. Natsu and Gray were sitting on the beds. Well, Natsu was laying down on it, stretched out and petting Happy who was lying against his side; while Gray sat with his legs crossed, elbows resting on his knees as he was slightly hunched forward.

“It was quite a bore that we got stuck in here.” Natsu finally said, clearly to the silent room, as he scratched his belly. He yawned.

“I never thought I’d see the day when you’d rather catch the train than stay at a place…” Lucy said teasingly.

“It’s not like I have any other choice, is it? We’ll have to catch the train tomorrow, anyway. So I don’t see your problem. Besides, this place makes my nose itch.”

“And we can’t have that, can we?” Gray asked as he stretched his legs and let them hang over the side of the bed.

“I don’t know… I think I understand what Natsu means.” Erza said.

“I don’t think that either of us hasn’t felt that this place is weird.” Lucy said after a moment. “But we can’t do much about it, can we?”

“No. But we can be careful.” Natsu said.

“What the hell?” Gray interjected. “Natsu being cautious. That’s so not _you_.” Gray said with a chuckle. “Don’t tell me that what that old woman said scared you that much?”

“It’s not scared. I feel odd. And when she was speaking I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck rising. I’m sure that something weird is going on here.”

“Not that the inhabitants seem to mind.” Lucy said, still looking out the window. “They seem to be preparing some sort of celebration.”

And that made the boys stand and go to the window, to see what was going on.

Outside, the villagers were lighting up candles that were placed in streetlamps, wreaths of flowers were placed at windows and doors, some entryways even having glowing orangish carved pumpkins welcoming the path, and plates with food and drink were also placed on the odd windowsill. Flickering candles peeked from certain windows that led to the town square – to which the girls’ room also lead to – and tables were being set in the middle, near the fountain. The watery noises that had reached them before had been replaced by the noise that the crowd was making. It was reaching them in a crescendo, a wave that was almost crashing above them.

Then there was a knock on the door. One of the workers came inside, holding a tray with a couple of dishes and a pitcher of wine.

“We thought you might also want to pay your respects.” She said shyly as she placed the tray on table.

“Respects?” Lucy asked.

“Yes, tonight is an important night for our village. The others will be roaming the streets tonight so we leave this on our windows for them to feast with and so that they don’t play tricks on us.”

“Oh, that’s interesting.”

“Well, it’s what our elders tell us.” She smiled, the coppery ringlets of her hair shining with the golden light that was already filling the room.

“It’s gotten dark so quickly.” Natsu remarked, as he frowned at the window, head tilted up towards the clouds.

“Yes, it’s also one thing that happens tonight. The light is still outside but it’s too diffuse and will make the inside of our houses darker much sooner.”

“I’d never noticed that…” Erza said in a neutral voice, looking out the window too.

“Maybe it’s something from our village? I could light your candles already, and the fireplace too, if you need to?” she said solicitously. “I guess that it might be the effect of the forest nearby, as well. I’ve heard that magical occurrences are frequent there.”

“Do you have weird things going on?” Natsu asked curiously. He bounced a little on the bed in eagerness.

“Hmm,” she paused to think. “I don’t know how to explain. The elders of the village say that this forest holds a gate to the other world. Closing to the celebration we’re going to have tonight, the Hallowtide, strange things do seem to happen… having their peak tonight. It is also quite cautioned to people not to go to the forest in these days.”

“But what kinds of things happen?” Erza asked.

“I’ve heard that the treks disappear, if you’re walking in the forest sometimes you’ll hear voices or feel a hand on your arm or head. There are stories of faeries distracting the travellers and getting them lost in the forest. But at night it’s scarier…” the maid bunched her hands on her apron, a tension growing on her shoulders as her expression closed off. “And then there are the disappearances here in the village…”

“What?” Lucy perked up. “In the village?”

“Yes.” She nodded and looked at the tray. “Apparently there are people who are prone to be taken, to go on a visit to the other world.”

“The other world…” the friends said in unison.

“Does that have anything to do with what that granny downstairs said?” Natsu asked.

“Oh, do you mean Granny Cerridwen?” she asked with a slight tilt of her head. “Well, yes, she’s been around for a long time and it is said that she, herself, did go there once…”

“So she was warning us knowing it by experience…” Lucy said in wonder.

“Nah, that can’t be true.” Gray looked at Lucy and went to sit heavily on the bed.

“I can only say what I’ve learned from living here. But it is said that she went to the other world and met with the Queen and King and she only returned because she didn’t touch any of the food and drink offered. And that she managed to return just before dawn – she would have stayed there forever, otherwise. At least that’s what she said…”

“That doesn’t sound good.” Happy piped in, flying and flopping on top of Natsu’s head.

“No. Let’s hope that the faeries don’t feel like coming to us tonight.” The girl said before curtsying and heading towards the door. “Don’t forget to place the plates on your window. And don’t go out during the night.” With those words she left.

There was another heavy silence in the room until a loud noise came from the outside, followed by laughter.

“Soo… are those people outside playing with fate?” Lucy mumbled at the window.

“I don’t think so. Maybe whatever happens, happens late at night. But I doubt it, it’s probably just faery tales.” Gray said with a shake of his head.

“I find it funny how that’s like the name of our guild.” Natsu said with a grin, his whole front being lit by the orange colours coming from the outside. “But now I could light the candles. Do you want the fireplace?” When he received a bunch of headshakes Natsu continued on. “And how about dinner? I think it’s time.” He said with a pat to his grumbling stomach.

#

Dinner was a vivacious affair. The air in the room was light, as if infected by the festivities outside. Stories were told, jokes too, there was food flying at one point and a lot of laughter.

As things outside took a more solemn air, the mages started feeling tired too. Soon enough the boys headed towards their room, bidding the girls good night.

Natsu placed Happy on a pillow on his bed, the blue cat sleeping deeply. He sat on the bed and waited for Gray, who was on the bathroom.

“Do you really believe in the things that that girl was saying?” Gray asked as he left the bathroom in only his underwear, droplets of water making his skin glisten in the candlelight.

“I dunno.” Natsu stood up briskly and headed to the bathroom. “But if it’s true, it must be really weird.”

“Those are probably a lot of stories to scare the kids.”

“Couldn’t answer you.” Came Natsu’s voice, bouncing on the bathroom tiles.

“Heh, let’s just sleep to be able to go home tomorrow.” Gray said as he lay on his bed, head pillowed in his hands. Gray heard a noise on the window and sat on the bed, looking at the window. He saw a black cat on the windowsill, looking at him with large yellow eyes. It was an eerie feeling that had Gray standing and heading to the window. He glanced at Happy who was sleeping soundly, soft snores coming from him, as he extended his hand to the window. When Gray opened the window, the cat had disappeared.

“I’m a bit sleepy, actually.” Natsu said from behind him, startling Gray who turned sharply to look at the fire mage. “What?”

“Ah, nothing.” Gray said, a slight tinge of uncertainty colouring his voice. He glanced out the window once more.

“And now you’re starting to act all weird.” Natsu sat on his bed, mindful of Happy. “Don’t tell me that you’re scared? I didn’t know that you were afraid of this kind of tales…” Natsu ended the sentence smiling widely.

“Shut up!” Gray quickly shot back. “Scared of these tales? You were the one who was scared. Do you think that I didn’t see you?” Gray said as he slipped under the covers.

“In your dreams, ice brain.”

“Oh, go to sleep, fire breath.” Gray said and blew out the candle.

“Don’t be caught by the faeries…” Natsu teased as he did the same and settled himself to sleep.

Soon enough, both had plunged into the arms of oblivion.

#

The light was diffuse, making everything look muted.

Gray found himself in a field, to the sides there was a forest, he knew it somehow, but for the moment that was obscured by the arches that were filled with flowery vines, delimitating the space.

There were people walking around him; there, visible and palpable but at the same time they were translucent and ethereal. It was confusing to Gray.

There was another thing that was odd. He was dressed, a strange suit that was topped off by a dark blue coat, a silvery belt cinching it at his waist. The large cuffs on the sleeves were made of the softest fabric he had ever touched.

All around him Gray could see people getting together, forming small clusters where several events were happening. On one place, there was a large bonfire that was surrounded by smaller fires, the whole place was lit by torches and amid the sweet scent of flowers, Gray could smell that incenses were also burning in that place. To his right there were four people, sitting in a small circle where Gray could see that cards were being thrown, the young-looking woman was holding the shinning cards and placing them on a dark fabric, a look of concentration in her face. On another cluster of people, there was a young boy who was holding a pendulum and walking around the crowd, asking questions. To his left there was a group of people kneeling on the ground, large bowls of water where a dash of black ink had been thrown, they discussed things animatedly.

Everything was strange to Gray who just looked and stood still, as if frozen by his own magic. That magic was also in movement, twirling inside of him and dripping from his fingers, escaping by his feet by being absorbed by the ground.

Yet, Gray stood still.

“It’s a wonder, don’t you think?”

The ice mage startled slightly but the voice, being addressed to him, seemed to have broken the spell cast over his limbs.

“What?” Gray asked, his voice slight rough as it felt like his throat had been squeezed for an unforeseen time. He turned toward his interlocutor and stopped, in shock.

For, before him, was Natsu.

Or, someone who looked eerily like Natsu.

Upon a closer look, this Natsu-alike seemed to have some big differences. Even if he wore the same clothing, down to the scarf. But his face had sharper features, the eyes were similar to those of cats and small horns sat atop the mop of pink hair. The disarray was the usual one. This Natsu was wearing the vest and Gray managed to catch that, at least the upper arms, didn’t have skin, no, it was scales that were covering them.

But, strangely, he still had the symbol of Fairy Tail on his arm.

“You’re… not Natsu.” Gray said, slightly uncertain, his hand coming to touch the hollow of his throat.

“Do you think?” The Natsu in front of him asked. From behind, flying, came Happy. Well, his look-alike, at least. He rested on Natsu’s shoulder and looked at Gray with deep unfathomable eyes. And Gray had a sudden sensation of déjà-vu. The black cat on his window!

“Yes. This is… a weird dream. That was influenced by the old wives’ tales of today.” Gray said with certitude.

“Oh, you think so?” Natsu grinned sharply, canines peeking from his mouth. “I don’t think that-“

His tirade was stopped when he looked to the side and a hush fell over the clearing, even the light coming from the torches and bonfire seemed to dim slightly.

Appearing from what seemed like pure mist, there was a couple that took the centre stage. They both presented an otherworldly beauty, both physically and in the aura they exuded. Two thrones rose from the ground behind them without a sound, instantly sprouting flowers and crafted in a shiny material.

The man extended a pale hand to the woman who smiled and took it, letting herself be led towards the thrones. There, they sat and looked, beatifically, at the crowd.

Slowly, the noise returned, the crowd returning to its previous activities, only now Gray could see that what looked like a veritable feast had appeared, located behind the couple, to Gray’s left.

“It’s great, don’t you think?” Natsu asked.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Gray shot back, frowning.

“The King and the Queen, presiding to the festivities. In the only night where you can have both the living and the dead sitting at the same table, sharing the same bread.” Natsu gestured widely with his left hand, dislodging Happy who grumbled something that Gray didn’t catch before flying away.

By the corner of his eye, Gray thought he had just seen Wendy, she was laughing with the boy holding the pendulum, the sides of her hair caught in a crown of purple and yellow flowers, the rest flowing down her back. She wore a lavender dress made of a glossy fabric and it moved like water as she ran around. Gray turned to head to her but she disappeared. One hand that was hotter than he tolerated – even through the layers of his clothes – curled around his left bicep, effectively stilling him. Gray turned to look at Natsu.

“I don’t think you should do that…” he said. At Gray’s glare he added, “I don’t know if you’ve realized but this place isn’t like you’re used to. Not everything is as it seems.”

“What do you mean? Wasn’t she there?” Gray asked and looked down at his hand. His magic still felt like it was dripping from his fingers but he didn’t feel any weaker.

“Hmmm… she was and wasn’t?” was the reply. And Gray scoffed.

“Some answer that is…” Gray glared. “So does that mean that you’re not here either?” His question was met with a predatory look.

“I wouldn’t say that…” Natsu answered. “But the reason as to why I’m here… you’re the only one who can answer that.”

“Like hell I can!” Was the astounded reply.

“Allantide is a time for reflection, for new beginnings, to look for something you’ve desired, deep down…” Natsu shoved his hands into the pockets of his trousers and leaned slightly forward. “One must wonder about what that is…”

“But-!” Gray was about to retort when he saw Juvia. She was standing in front of a mirror, the darkness within changed her reflection and it seemed like the Juvia on the outside was fading while the one outside was brightening. Her blue hair was being blown by a mysterious wind – as Gray didn’t feel anything but she sure as hell appeared to be caught by a gentle breeze – and her dress that looked like molten silver was flowing with that same wind.

She was beautiful.

And then she looked at Gray, the ice mage felt their gazes connect, and smiled, before hiding behind the mirror – and the Juvia in the mirror smiled at Gray.

The ice mage blinked and they suddenly weren’t there anymore.

“What is it that I want?” Gray finally asked.

“How am I supposed to know?” Natsu asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Let’s walk.” Gray said finally, shaking his head slightly. He started walking towards the couple, his legs taking him there without his conscious thought.

“I wouldn’t go there, if I were you…” Natsu said, stilling Gray once more with a hand on his shoulder.

“Why wouldn’t-?” Gray started asking before it felt like the world tumbled down from under his feet, everything spinning in a mess of colours that clashed right in front of Gray’s eyes. Dizziness also took over him and it was only the reassuring band of burning warmth that kept him from throwing up the contents of his stomach.

“Oop, there you go.” Natsu said cheerfully as he placed Gray on the grass, near the pillar of one of the arches that delimited the space. When Gray opened his eyes he saw that to his sides there were a bunch of stones. In this place it was quieter from the bustle of the main crowd and so Gray could hear the hoot of an owl as if it had been made right beside his ear.

He looked up to try to locate it as he heard the flapping of wings. His hand landed on a bunch of stones and, in the trembling light of a nearby torch, he could see that for the most they were black, there was one blood-red one and there was also one that on the edges was white but at the core was light brown. Gray arched an eyebrow and let them scatter to the ground once again.

“You feeling better?” Natsu asked as he crouched right in front of Gray, resting his arms on his knees and was looking intently at the ice mage.

“Yeah, sure. But… what happened?” Gray asked, his insides twisting slightly as he recalled the sensations of just moments prior.

“You’re not supposed to go there like that. The Royal couple won’t attend to anyone before the feast and the Witches’ Ball is well under way.”

“And when’s that supposed to happen?” Gray puffed out his breath and distractedly pushed Natsu back, making him fall on his ass. He stood up and extended a hand at him.

“Ohh, much later.” Natsu said as he took it and hoisted himself up. “But… I don’t know about you but… you’re an abnormally here.”

“What do you mean?”

“You… weren’t exactly supposed to be here.” Natsu said as he tossed an apple at Gray. The ice mage caught it, automatically, as he was trying to puzzle what the other meant.

“So how am I here? What’s the meaning of this?” Gray looked at the red apple and tried to think about the warning that was niggling at the back of his mind. He couldn’t reach it. But he didn’t exactly feel like eating so he tossed it back at Natsu.

“You tell me. Seriously,” Natsu laughed, “I would like to know. For real.”

“So we’re going to be kept in ignorance because I don’t have a fucking clue.” Gray said with a groan.

“Suit yourself.” Natsu shrugged. “But don’t forget that Allantide is the moment for you to analyse certain truths deep in your heart.”

“What truths?” Gray nearly yelled in exasperation. “I don’t think that there’s anything of the like for me to sort out.”

“Then, why am _I_ here?” Natsu asked, looking at Gray straight in the eye. “Why me?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Gray shrugged.

“This is a place where the worlds touch. The supernatural overlaps with the humdrum lives of simple humans. To each person there are reflections of people they know, there yet not there, all of them have meanings. Why. Am. I. Here?” Natsu pointed at himself.

“I don’t know!”

“Then, why does my touch make your blood boil?”

“It doesn’t.” Gray denied vehemently. Glaring at the grass underfoot. Which seemed to have become of a lighter tone, almost as if painted by the moonlight.

That was when Gray raised his head and looked at the sky. He could see that the glossy darkness that had been sprinkled with silvery stars was now being taken over by grey. For now, most of the sky overhead was painted in a grey-blue tone but in the edges from one side, that were cleanly cut by the treetops, the lighter grey of morning was peeking.

He straightened as if he’d just been hit by a whip, he fancied he could even feel the burning of the strike against his back, alarm coursing through him.

“It’s almost morning. I must return.” He turned his back at Natsu and walked until he was standing in front of one of the arches. He extended his hand and touched a barrier of sorts, it rippled under his hand. His free hand was caught in Natsu’s burning ones.

“Then, why are you denying yourself?” Natsu asked. It was in his serious tone so Gray knew that he needed to give a serious answer.

“I’m not. But, even if I were, things are too complicated. We can’t.” Gray shook his head. “Now, I have to go.”

“I really didn’t take you for a coward, Gray.” Natsu said it so earnestly that Gray’s instant reaction was to try to punch him but his hand was caught and Gray was obliged to turn to face Natsu. Who was wearing a large grin, victorious. “You shouldn’t be afraid. After all, there are things that happen on their right time. Now, it’s yours.”

“What do you-!” Gray demanded, only for his tirade to be cut short as Natsu’s lips pressed against his. They were hot – burning, even – and all-consuming against Gray’s colder ones and for one moment it felt as if the world was turning around him again, only now, with the added feeling of his magic flowing back in, from the ground, from the air, from the few points of contact between him and Natsu. Gray felt himself filling, filling almost to the brim with magic – both his and strange one.

And them, it was over.

“Try your luck.” Natsu said cryptically against his lips, eyes holding a familiar warmth. “You’ll be surprised to see that it’s not unrequited.” And with that, he pushed Gray.

The ice mage fell back, first against the strange fluid that warded the arches, being encompassed in the ripples, before they swallowed him completely, throwing Gray into a strange place, where he first felt like he were in a void before it felt like he was being caressed by veils, the feathery touch only lasting for the barest of seconds. And then, Gray fell on his bed. He felt himself let out a strangled “ _Ooof_ ”, before he rebounded on the mattress and fell on the hard floor.

He looked up, through the window with barely open eyes, realizing that, yes, it was morning. With a sigh Gray knelt only to realize that there was something that wasn’t exactly right. He opened his eyes wide and noticed that he was still wearing the coat from his dream – and was it really a dream?

It was then that the clothes seemed to fade away, momentarily becoming dust that instantly disappeared, and left Gray kneeling on the hardwood floor only in his underwear.

“Shit.” Was the only thing that came to his lips as he sat down, side colliding with the side of the bed. Gray threw his arm on top of it and hoisted himself up to sit on the mattress, still slightly in shock.

He heard some noises coming from Natsu and decided that it was time.

Gray walked to Natsu’s bed, taking in the familiar features, much softer than the ones he’d passed the night looking at.

“Oi, Natsu. Wake up.” He said as he shook his shoulder, mindful of Happy.

The fire mage quickly woke up, rubbing the sand from his eyes as he looked goofily at Gray.

“Hey, you’ve awoken quite early today, huh? The sun is only peeking on the horizon.” Natsu let out a huge yawn.

“Whatever.” Gray said, with a roll of his eyes. “I think that we have an important thing to talk about.” He punctuated his sentence with an arched eyebrow.

“Oh?” Natsu asked, a slight pink tinting his cheeks. “If you say so. Now stop looking at me like that, you look like a perv’.” Natsu shooed Gray away.

“I didn’t do anything.” Gray said levelly.

“You were staring at me, intently. That’s creepy as hell.” Natsu didn’t make eye contact with Gray. “You’ve learned a few things, did you?”

“I don’t have a clue about what you mean. But, we have a few things to discuss…” Gray turned and walked towards the table. He held onto the back of the chair and braced himself. And the dropped the bomb. “Do you like me, Natsu?”

“Whaaaa-! Wha-wha-what do you mean?” The fire mage stammered. “Shut up! Like hell…” He said the last words in a super embarrassed tone and Gray smiled before turning.

“Okay, I like hell you too.” Gray said in a bored tone.

He promptly got a pillow thrown into his face.

“Like hell would I like an exhibitionist like you!” Natsu said and Gray picked the pillow and walked towards Natsu, who was beet-red by now and doing what was in his power not to look at the ice mage.

“And do you think I would like someone with such a puny, fried brain? I thought I had better taste than this…” At these words Natsu looked up at Gray, ready to sputter something but he was hit with the pillow. Gray knelt over Natsu’s lap, pushing the fire mage back so that he was lying and staring at him. “But apparently, I don’t. Yeah?”

Natsu snorted and started to try to dislodge the other mage from on top of him.

“Yeah. Now get the hell out!”

“Says who?” Gray asked before Natsu threw a tickling attack which he quickly counteracted.

“Me!” Natsu said at the same time that he started laughing.

Soon enough they were in a tickle war and waking Happy who just saw the scene, let out a sigh and went to the other bed to sleep for a little more, in peace. In the background he continued to hear the laughs and the creaking of the bed that emerged from their tickle war.


End file.
